


Rahmbo [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they forget: she's a political science major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rahmbo [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rahmbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610882) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Rahmbo.mp3) | 3:15 | 3.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI.m4b) | 11:24:13 | 162 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rahmbo-0) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to waldorph for blanket permission!!


End file.
